El asesino de los tulipanes
by PukitChan
Summary: Ella necesitaba ayuda para una clase; él para otra. El trato no era muy difícil de comprender, ¿no es cierto?


**Harry Potter, personajes, mundillo y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo esto por simple placer y entretenimiento.**

 **Título:** El asesino de los tulipanes.

 **Personajes:** Narcissa Malfoy/ Walden Macnair

 **Género:** Romance/Familiar

 **Petición:** _Un fic de romance sobre Narcissa y X. Pero X no puede ser Lucius Malfoy. El fic puede estar ubicado en cualquier etapa de su vida. Puede ser un amor adolescente o un affair durante su matrimonio, etc. De preferencia que X sea un personaje canon, pero si se les hace imposible pueden inventar un OC :)_

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo para mi Amiga Invisible, Dalia Black.**

¡Espero que de verdad disfrutes esta pequeña historia :)!

* * *

 **El asesino de los tulipanes**

Por:

PukitChan

El elegante y hermoso jardín de la señora Malfoy, ubicado detrás de la mansión con la que compartía el apellido, era uno de esos lugares que sin importar cuántas veces observaras, no podías dejar de sorprenderte. Los árboles eran altos y frondosos, y durante el verano creaban una deliciosa sombra sobre las plantas colgantes cuando se mecían por el viento. Aunque la variedad de flores era inmensa, no dejaba de ser una armoniosa combinación de hermosos colores.

Ese jardín, al que tantas horas de su vida de casada le había dedicado, fue siempre el lugar favorito de Narcissa, sobre todo a la hora del té con su familia. Los elfos solían hacer tareas menores ordenadas por la señora de la casa, pero, básicamente, era ella quien se encargaba del lugar.

Lucius y Draco sabían que cuando Narcissa necesitaba alejarse de ambos y de la exasperación que le causaban, ella se refugiaría allí, en su jardín, y permanecería sentada en la elegante silla de metal mientras miraba hacia el frente, a los tulipanes amarillos, en completo silencio. De esa manera fue como su hijo dedujo que era su flor favorita, aunque ella nunca lo negó o afirmó.

Narcissa simplemente los miraba… y gracias a ellos, a veces, no siempre, recordaba.

* * *

 **I**

Esa mañana, cuando Narcissa se vio obligada a levantar con sus manos un trozo de carne de dudosa procedencia, internamente se alegró de haber convencido a sus padres de comprar los mejores guantes de piel de dragón que pudo encontrar. A pesar de la natural habilidad que tenía para la Herbología, se estremecía tan solo con pensar que alguna gota de sangre, proveniente de esa carne fresca, tocara su piel o ensuciara su uniforme.

Asqueada por la imagen mental, ella arrugó su nariz y rápidamente miró hacia el frente, donde la profesora Sprout les indicaba cómo dar la carne a su respectivo arbusto autofertlizante, una planta cuya apariencia resultaba inofensiva hasta que acercabas su alimento.

—Recuerden tener mucho cuidado al dejar la carne cerca de su raíz. Si lo hacen de forma inadecuada, el arbusto puede morder y, en casos extremos, arrancar sus dedos.

Como si la explicación no fuera suficiente para espantar a sus alumnos de quinto año, la profesora Sprout acercó, cuidadosa, un enorme pedazo de carne a su arbusto. Narcissa entrecerró los ojos, notando la manera en la que la profesora mantenía sus dedos firmes y, sin tocar nunca las hojas o la tierra, depositaba la carne goteante muy cerca de la raíz. Alejó tan rápido su mano, que Narcissa apenas la alcanzó a ver, porque toda la clase pudo observar cómo las hojas del arbusto parecían afilarse para destrozar la carne; entonces, el delgado tronco que sostenía a la planta, abrió una boca llena de colmillos, devorando toda la carne que estuviera cerca. El espectáculo fue tan espantoso, que Anne, la amiga de Narcissa, palideció y se preguntó en voz baja por qué la profesora tenía esa sonrisa tan amable en la cara.

—Ahora que han visto su comportamiento y cómo deben alimentarla, es su turno de hacerlo. ¡Vamos, adelante!

Un murmullo general de desagrado y resignación se extendió por todo el invernadero mientras intentaban darle de comer a la _bendita_ planta, con sus varitas listas para defenderse de cualquier ataque inesperado. Narcissa resopló al mirar su arbusto: si esa _cosa_ se atrevía a tocar su cabello, la quemaría hasta que no quedara ni siquiera la maldita maceta donde estaba plantada. Recordando cada uno de los movimientos de la profesora, Narcissa los imitó con tal precisión, que al final de la clase era una de las pocas que había sobrevivido al arbusto sin algún rasguño.

—Excelente trabajo como siempre, señorita Black. Veinte puntos para Slytherin —dijo Pomona, mirando orgullosa a una de sus mejores alumnas. Ella se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa educada mientras retiraba los guantes de sus manos y se alistaba para su siguiente clase, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, donde, indudablemente, el profesor Kettleburn no le daría puntos por sus habilidades—. Para la siguiente clase deben traer un pergamino de treinta centímetros acerca de las propiedades de los arbustos autofertilizantes.

Narcissa miró de soslayo, asegurándose de que Anne anotara la tarea, porque ella no tenía deseos de hacerlo. La clase finalizó con una despedida de parte de Pomona y la entrada de un muchacho de séptimo, Slytherin también, que se acercó a la profesora con un aspecto derrotado y miserable. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida del invernadero, Narcissa se sorprendió al escuchar, con una voz endurecida, un severo regaño.

—Señor Macnair, si realmente quiere aprobar la materia, necesita _mejorar._ Prometió hacerlo cuando fue amonestado por…

No alcanzó a escuchar más, porque en ningún momento detuvo sus pasos. De cualquier manera, no es como si le importara; si Narcissa lo había mirado fue porque, sabía, era compañero de curso de su hermana Andrómeda. Además de que era una pequeña distracción para que su mente dejara de darle vueltas su propio problema: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Me voy a Artimancia, Narcissa —dijo Anne cuando estuvieron en la entrada del castillo—. ¡Nos vemos a la hora del té!

Ella respondió con un ademán a las palabras, suspirando al caminar y maldiciendo, no por primera vez en ese año, a la versión más joven de Narcissa que se comprometió a obtener, al menos un _Supera las Expectativas_ durante su TIMO de la materia. Aunque, si seguía saltando asustada cada vez que algún bichejo se le acercaba, probablemente terminaría obteniendo un _Trol._

—Pero qué horrenda expresión. Te hace tener arrugas.

Narcissa frunció el ceño, pero reconoció la voz. Miró hacia un lado y descubrió, como no podía ser de otra manera, a una de sus hermanas sonriéndole de lado. Andrómeda estaba apoyada en su escoba, tenía su largo cabello atado en una coleta alta y vestía el uniforme de quidditch, así que, sin duda alguna, se dirigía al entrenamiento de su equipo. El cómo Andrómeda había adquirido ese pasatiempo, era una misterio que Narcissa no tenía deseos de decifrar.

—Tengo clase —respondió más secamente de lo que pretendía. Andrómeda suavizó su expresión y se acercó, ladeando el rostro para leer los títulos de libros que se escondían detrás de los brazos de su hermana.

—Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿eh? Te dije que la dejaras. Ni siquiera deberías considerar la posibilidad de tomarla para los ÉXTASIS.

—Si tú haces lo que quieres —contraatacó de inmediato, mirando con frialdad la escoba, como si fuese el objeto más ridículo del mundo. A su madre no le había gustado la decisión de Andrómeda de pertenecer al equipo, porque, de acuerdo a sus palabras, no era algo que una señorita debía practicar—, yo también puedo hacerlo.

—Cissy… —Mas antes de que Andrómeda pudiera decir otra cosa, Narcissa retomó su camino, ignorando con facilidad la voz de su hermana. Ella sabía que Andrómeda no tenía malas intenciones al decir aquello, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse resentida. No necesitaba que alguien, mucho menos su familia, le hiciera notar su carencia de habilidades en ciertas áreas.

Enfurruñada como estaba, no se percató de que la pequeña discusión con su hermana le había arrebatado bastantes minutos de su tiempo; para su infortunio, el profesor Kettleburn sí lo notó. Cuando Narcissa llegó a la clase, que ese día estaba situada a un lado del Lago Negro para estudiar a los kelpies, el profesor le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria antes de restarle cinco puntos a Slytherin. Ella trató de ignorar la molestia que iba en aumento y decidió prestar la mayor atención posible a la explicación. Sin embargo, media hora después, cuando intentaba dibujar la figura del único kelpie que habitaba en el lago, no se sorprendió cuando el profesor se acercó, fingiendo un interés excesivo en su pergamino.

—Señorita Black, ¿ocurrió algo que le impidiera llegar a tiempo?

—No, señor —respondió, sin querer exponer sus razones—. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Quizá debería buscar apoyo en alguno de sus compañeros —sugirió Kettleburn con una amabilidad que, por alguna razón, terminó exasperándola—. Hasta las cosas más difíciles se vuelven sencillas cuando tenemos a alguien que nos ayuda.

—Lo consideraré, profesor, gracias —murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa falsa que hubiera engañado a cualquiera de sus compañeros, pero no a Kettleburn. Aun así, eso pareció ser suficiente para que el profesor se encogiera de hombros y se alejara en busca de otro alumno al cual regañar. La sugerencia, no obstante, se instaló en algún lugar de su mente y permaneció allí, escondida, aunque no demasiado bien para que Narcissa pudiera encontrarla.

Algunas horas después, Andrómeda la volvió a encontrar. Narcissa estaba en la sala común, rodeada por libros que le explicaban, algunos de manera bastante grotesca, las diversas formas en las que un kelpie atacaba y devoraba a su presa. En silencio, y mirando lo que escribía, su hermana se sentó a su lado sin interrumpirla. Tras unos diez minutos que le resultaron excesivamente incómodos, Narcissa se animó a levantar el rostro, sabiendo que no tenía sentido evitar aquello durante más tiempo. Dejó a un lado su pluma y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, con los brazos cruzados y mirando su pergamino, esperando a que la tinta se secara.

—No pretendía ofenderte, Cissy —comenzó, tomando aire y buscando algo entre los bolsillos de su túnica, logrando que el emblema de Premio Anual, brillara aún más—. En realidad estoy preocupada por ti. Sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero…

Andrómeda deslizó a través de la mesa tres chocolates envueltos. Los que tenían relleno de fresa. Sus favoritos. Narcissa entornó los ojos, pero esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, sabiendo que esa era la manera en la que su hermana se estaba disculpando. Y como ella no precisaba de palabras, Narcissa tampoco, pues tomó uno de los chocolates, desenvolviéndolo con cuidado.

—El profesor me sugirió buscar ayuda —contó, mirando la redonda forma del chocolate—, pero soy la única de Slytherin que está tomando la materia.

—¿Qué hay de la chica del cabello castaño? La que siempre trae la corbata torcida… ¿Gryffindor?

—No, muchas gracias —exclamó, entornando los ojos—. No necesito la ayuda de la señorita _oh, miren qué bien lo hago. ¡Alábeme, profesor, que soy la próxima estrella de los animales raros!_

Andrómeda soltó una risita baja. Cuando Narcissa empleaba ese tono de voz y comía dulces con ese enfado, solía recordarle a la niña caprichosa de seis años que había sido.

—¿Tienes alguna buena sugerencia? —preguntó, mirando las puntas de su cabello rubio, como si repentinamente fueran la cosa más interesante del universo. Andrómeda levantó su ceja por la inesperada petición de ayuda; realmente su hermana debía estar desesperada.

Aun así, se tomó unos minutos para meditarlo. De hecho, sí conocía a alguien que era excelente en la materia y que, sin duda, le tendría suficiente paciencia a Narcissa para enseñarle. La cuestión era si su hermana sería capaz de lidiar con ello.

—Hay un Hufflepuff —comenzó a decir, más bajo de lo necesario—. Es… de mi año. Se apellida Tonks. Él podría…

—¿El rubio, el que también es Premio Anual? —interrumpió Narcissa, riéndose de una manera extraña, como si la sola idea de hablarle a alguien como él le pareciera ridícula.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No, por supuesto que no. Es solo que hace unos dos años, según recuerdo, no sé cómo terminó inmiscuido en una de las riñas de Bella. ¿Recuerdas ese día? Fue al que llamó _sangre sucia._ —Luego de hacer una mueca que distorsionaba las bonitas facciones de su rostro, continuó—: En realidad no me importaría pasar una hora a su lado para aprovecharme de su conocimiento, si eso me ayudara a aprobar la materia, pero después de lo que ocurrió con Bella, dudo mucho que esté especialmente entusiasmado por relacionarse con algún Slytherin que lleve el apellido Black, ¿no crees?

Por un instante, cuando buscó los ojos de su hermana, Narcissa creyó ver en ellos un atisbo de duda y enfado, pero Andrómeda desvió su mirada hacia la chimenea tan rápido, que dudó realmente haberlo visto. Parecía estar buscando a alguien y debió hallarlo, porque al final, menos sonriente y con más dureza en su voz, murmuró:

—También está él.

Narcissa miró hacia la dirección que Andrómeda señalaba con su rostro: enfrente de la chimenea, sentado en un sofá, pero inclinado hacia la mesita que estaba frente a él, había un muchacho de profundas y oscuras ojeras que le daban una lastimosa apariencia; además, estaba escuálido. Era como si estuviera pidiendo a gritos una comida decente.

—¿Él? —repitió Narcissa, arrugando la nariz. Había tardado unos segundos en reconocerlo, porque desde ese ángulo parecía mayor: era el mismo muchacho de séptimo que había visto esa mañana, al salir de su clase de Herbología.

—Walden Macnair —puntualizó Andrómeda. Al darse cuenta de que Narcissa estaba por replicar, se incorporó de su asiento y la miró con severidad—: ¿O prefieres reprobar tu TIMO?

—Está bien —musitó con un dramatismo exagerado. Al igual que su hermana, Narcissa se incorporó de su asiento y, de mal humor, la siguió hasta la chimenea. Andrómeda se sentó en el sofá que estaba al lado del muchacho, llamando así su atención. Macnair levantó su rostro y se enderezó, haciendo tronar sus huesos en el proceso. En verdad era como un viejo.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó desconfiado. Ahora que podía mirar bien su rostro, Narcissa llegó a la conclusión de que era tan feo como un elfo doméstico. El pobre no tenía ni siquiera una sonrisa bonita.

—Macnair, supongo que conoces a mi hermana Narcissa —dijo Andrómeda. El muchacho la estudió durante un segundo, pero después volvió su atención hacia el libro, como si no le importara aquello. Andrómeda tomó aire y continuó—: Es buena en Herbología. Excelente, de hecho.

 _No, no, no. Meda en verdad no haría eso, ¿verdad?_

—Tienen mi atención —aceptó, mirándola de tal forma que Narcissa de inmediato reconsideró pedirle ayuda al Hufflepuff del que habían hablado. Andrómeda, por su parte, acostumbrada a la presencia de Walden por las clases que compartían, no pareció intimidarse.

—Ella necesita ayuda en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y tú en Herbología. Creo que entiendes el punto, ¿no? —Sonrió—. ¿Te parece bien un trato?

Walden las miró a ambas con la desconfianza brillando en sus ojos claros. Para Narcissa, que estaba acostumbrada a recibir lo que quería de inmediato, aquello le resultó demasiado irritante. Sujetó el brazo de su hermana y apretó sus labios, sabiendo la ridícula situación en la que se encontraba.

—Vámonos, Meda. Si se detiene a pensarlo es porque no le interesa —dijo, con ese tonillo de una arrogante superioridad que, curiosamente, la hacía sonar justo como su madre, Druella.

—¿Si acepto el trato, tu hermana será siempre tan infantil en cada reunión que tengamos, Black? —preguntó él. Andrómeda rio al notar el súbito sonrojo en las mejillas de la aludida y contestó:

—Te acostumbras a ello, te lo prometo.

—¡Andrómeda!

—¿Durante dos horas, dos veces a la semana estará bien para ti? —preguntó Walden, mirándola a los ojos. Narcissa pensó que era poco tiempo, pero si consideraba que ella se estaba preparando para sus TIMOS y él para los ÉXTASIS, en realidad era la única posibilidad que parecía quedarles—. La primera hora para ti y la segunda para mí.

—¡De acuerdo! —cedió al fin, luego de sentir las miradas de su hermana y el chico—. ¡Pero será siempre en la biblioteca o aquí!

—Por supuesto, su alteza —murmuró Walden al volver la atención a su libro y así ignorar la expresión indignada de la rubia y la sonrisa que Andrómeda no podía ocultar.

Los detalles vendrían después.

* * *

 **II**

La ventaja de que Walden fuera tan feo, se dijo Narcissa sin una pizca de remordimiento mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca, es que sería obvio para todos que Macnair y ella solo eran compañeros de estudio; extraños, quizá, pero nadie sería capaz de relacionarlos de alguna manera distinta. Lo último que necesitaba era que corrieran rumores alrededor de ella.

—Son problemas básicos los que tienes —dijo, dejando caer sobre la mesa _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos._ Parecía que cuando estaba en su elemento, era fácil que ella expresara su arrogancia—. No comprendo cómo conseguiste llegar a séptimo con tantos fallos. ¿Cómo te va en pociones? Muchas de las plantas que se estudian en…

—¿Has considerado ser profesora, Black? —interrumpió Walden, sentado frente a ella, con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios—. Tienes la más perfecta y fastidiosa voz para ello.

—Muy gracioso —murmuró entre dientes, sentándose y abriendo el libro. Cambiaba las hojas sin delicadeza, lo que sin duda le habría valido un regaño de la bibliotecaria sino estuvieran tan apartados de ella.

—Mi problema no es identificarlas, sino _manipularlas_ —aclaró—. Criarlas. _Cuidarlas,_ si así prefieres decirlo.

Narcissa levantó la mirada con curiosidad, deteniendo sus manos en una página cualquiera del libro. Pensaba que el problema de Walden era el típico que se tenía en esa materia: no poder identificar una planta de otra; una que sanaba a la que mataba.

—Es por eso que no tienes problemas en pociones —entendió ella, para sorpresa de Walden. Él en verdad creía que esa joven simplemente lo tacharía de idiota—. Allí tenemos sin mayor dilación los ingredientes; en cambio, en Herbología, somos nosotros quienes tenemos que cultivarlas.

—Soy el tipo de persona que mataría hasta un cactus, ¿entiendes? Soy… un asesino de plantas.

Hablaba en serio. De hecho, estaba siendo tan honesto que era ridículo. Sus ojos enormes y saltones parecían culpables y desesperados; de verdad quería tener una planta entre sus manos y no llegar al final del mes con su cadáver. Narcissa agachó su rostro, sintiendo cómo sus cabellos rubios caían hacia el frente, cubriendo sus facciones. No podía creerlo.

—¿Estás bien…? —preguntó Walden, desconcertado—. Ey, quizá te parezca absurdo, pero…

—¡Claro que me parece absurdo! —expresó, levantado su cara sonrojada, intentando vanamente cubrir sus risitas con el dorso de su mano—. ¡Deberías ver tu cara! ¡No te van a llevar a Azkaban por el crimen de dejar marchitar a unas flores!

Walden no tuvo tiempo de ofenderse, porque era obvio que Narcissa no se reía con maldad. A ella, que le gustaba la Herbología, realmente le parecía gracioso que se atormentara de esa manera, no por sus calificaciones, sino por unas plantas.

—Entonces —dijo ella, cerrando el libro, aún con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—. Estar aquí no tiene sentido.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero tú prometiste…!

—Déjame terminar. —Al conseguir que con eso Walden se detuviera, ella negó con su cabeza y añadió—: Tú no necesitas ayuda en la teoría; o tal vez sí, pero no demasiada. Lo que sí debes _tener_ con urgencia es práctica. Si realmente eres el mago tenebroso de las plantas que dices ser, entonces debes aprender a tratarlas. No son animales, Macnair. Las plantas son… _delicadas._

Y al terminar de pronunciar eso, se incorporó de su asiento y agitó su varita, regresando al libro a su sitio. Su sonrisa se había hecho más pequeña, pero sincera, y se mantuvo así cuando decidió caminar en silencio. Solo hasta ese momento, cuando ella volteó y lo miró, animándolo a seguirla, Walden se dio cuenta del listón blanco con el que sujetaba parte de su cabello rubio, que se balanceaba en su espalda a causa de su grácil andar.

 _Narcissa_. Un nombre extravagante para una chica extravagante, concluyó.

—La profesora Sprout no tendrá problemas en prestarnos algunas cosas —aseveró cuando Walden la alcanzó. Era miércoles y parecía que en los pasillos había más alumnos de lo usual—. Sobre todo si se da cuenta de cuáles serán nuestros fines.

—De alguna manera, inclusive viniendo de ti, suena como si estuvieras elaborando algo inadecuado —comentó él, ocultando las manos en sus bolsillos al darse cuenta de que saldrían del castillo, donde la temperatura era más baja. A diferencia de Narcissa, que traía guantes y su bufanda, él solo tenía la túnica encima. Si bien estaban a finales de septiembre y el otoño recién había comenzado, el cambio de temperatura comenzaba a notarse y, francamente, lo último que deseaba era resfriarse.

—Me haces parecer como alguien horrible. —Narcissa apretó sus labios en un puchero—. Como Bella, de hecho.

—Para ser honesto, no te pareces en nada a tu hermana.

—¿A cuál? —preguntó con una risita, sin dejar de caminar. Walden meditó su respuesta.

—A ninguna de ellas, su alteza.

Narcissa separó sus labios para decir algo, aunque al final nada emergió de ellos. En cambio, aceleró sus pasos porque habían llegado a los invernaderos y la profesora Sprout estaba a punto de salir. Al darse cuenta de su presencia, _de que ellos estaban juntos,_ la mujer ladeó el rostro con curiosidad, pero, sabiamente, optó por no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —dijo en cambio. Tras saludarla, Narcissa le mostró una sonrisa encantadora, y su voz se escuchó más dulce de lo usual.

—¿Podemos utilizar una maceta y otras cosas pequeñas, profesora? No es nada peligroso. Inclusive la semilla de cualquier flor común nos servirá.

Pomona los miró durante unos segundos, deduciendo si debía confiar en ellos. Narcissa era una excelente alumna, y sin duda debía estar ayudando a Macnair, así que no tendría que representar alguna clase de problema. De hecho, le alegraba ver el interés que el muchacho de séptimo había desarrollado, tras su _incidente_ en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por la Herbología.

—Tengo algunos bulbos de tulipanes que pueden serles útiles. ¿Les agrada la idea?

Desde el punto de vista de Walden, a Black le encantó la idea, aunque él no la entendiera en absoluto. ¿Tulipanes? ¿Iban a cultivar tulipanes? ¿Qué año creía Narcissa que cursaba? ¿Primero? ¡Él trabajaba con plantas que tenían colmillos y eran capaces de tragárselo vivo! ¿Por qué había aceptado una ridícula flor para estudiar? ¡Ni siquiera eran de la variedad mágica, por favor! ¡Eran simples y aburridos tulipanes!

No obstante, y a pesar de sus quejas mentales, fue justo así como terminaron: con él cargando gran parte de los materiales que prometieron devolver antes del anochecer, mientras Narcissa miraba los bulbos que la profesora Sprout le había entregado. Eran siete u ocho, y venían en una pequeña bolsita que parecía más bien un pedazo de tela olvidado.

—Son ideales, especialmente porque estamos en otoño —dijo Narcissa, animada. Se encontraban cerca de los invernaderos, pero en una zona donde no era frecuente que los alumnos cruzaran.

Walden se agachó, dejando en suelo todo lo que había estado cargando y miró a la chica, sin entender cómo actuar ante ella, porque, en realidad, ella no parecía percatarse de la existencia de quienes estaban a su alrededor.

—Black, esto es ridículo —dijo, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos que habían estado rodando en su mente los últimos quince minutos—. Se supone que debes ayudarme con unas cuantas lecciones en Herbología. ¡No soy un maldito elfo para ayudarte en el jardín!

Narcissa le permitió explayarse, escuchándolo sin decir palabra, pero de vez en cuando entornando sus ojos al escucharlo. Mientras tanto, ella extendió su túnica en el césped, muy cerca de los objetos que Macnair había tirado, y se arrodilló, examinándolos con cuidado.

—¿Terminaste de quejarte? —preguntó ella, mirándolo. Sus ojos azules, fríos, obligaron a Walden a hacer una mueca, sentándose cerca, pero no demasiado porque no quería ser llamado acosador—. Suelo cumplir mis promesas, Macnair. ¿Crees que arriesgaría mis calificaciones? Eres mi última esperanza… bueno, eres tú o hacer trampa.

—No creo que tuvieras problemas con eso, alteza —dijo malhumorado, porque todo en esa chica lo irritaba y ponía sus nervios de punta. Ella sujetó una de las macetas y la revisó con cuidado.

—Podría hacer trampa —aceptó, entregándole una de las macetas. Había seis en total, así que tomó también una y el resto las colocó en una ordenada hilera—. Andrómeda… bueno, tú tomas clases con mi hermana y sabes que es buena estudiante. Bella tampoco tuvo muchos problemas, así que si encontrara una manera de hacer trampa, me creerían, porque no dudarían que soy buena, como ellas. ¿Tienes el compost?

—¿El qué?

—La tierra, Macnair —aclaró, empujando su cabello hacia atrás—. Concéntrate.

—Eres tú la que habla de todo y de nada —refunfuñó, empujando un paquete hacia ella. Narcissa se colocó unos guantes que la profesora le había ofrecido y, cuando se aseguró de que él también lo había hecho, mostró una actitud más seria, y Walden casi le creyó su papel de estudiante destacada.

—Contrario a lo que estuviste lloriqueando hace un rato, es una buena idea que cultives tulipanes. ¿De verdad crees que se trata simplemente de sembrar y dejarlos florecer?

—¿No es así?

—Es por eso que las asesinas. —Luego, abrió la bolsa donde estaba la tierra y sonrió—. Vamos, tienes que sembrar los bulbos.

La mirada seria de la chica, inmediatamente eliminó la posibilidad de que aquello fuese una broma. Sintiéndose un verdadero idiota, él empezó a arrojar tierra hasta que ella frunció el ceño y lo detuvo agitando sus manos.

—¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Lo que me dijiste…

Ella se cruzó de brazos y Macnair supo que si no le arrojó la maceta más cercana, era simplemente porque era una actitud impropia para una señorita, como sin duda le habían dicho que era ella.

—En séptimo trabajan con la hierba _scorpio_ , ¿no es así? —Él asintió, cerrando sus puños. Acertadamente, alguien le había dado ese nombre a la horrenda hierba que solía tener unas pinzas al final de cada una de sus hojas. La primera vez que trabajaron con ella, ni siquiera pudo tocarla: atacaba demasiado—. La mayoría quiere controlarla desde arriba —explicó Narcissa, moviendo sus manos en unos movimientos que le resultaron demasiado parecidos a los suyos—, pero en realidad, se debe controlar desde abajo… desde la tierra.

Acomodando sus guantes, Narcissa tomó un puñado de tierra y lo agregó a su maceta con calma, dejando caer la tierra con delicadeza mientras dos de sus pulgares la presionaban.

—Aplastarla de esta manera no solo funciona para cultivar flores… para la hierba _scorpio_ es como un masaje a sus raíces. La tranquiliza y permite que la podes y controles. Si palpas la tierra con tres dedos, puede sentir el movimiento de las raíces y hacia dónde mover para continuar el masaje. Las plantas son _entidades_ , al igual que las personas… —Y al decir esto, sus ojos azules se toparon con los de él—, tienes que saber cómo tratarlas. Vamos, inténtalo. Prepara la tierra para los tulipanes.

Asombrado por la explicación de la chica, Walden miró la tierra. Resopló, intentando que sus músculos se relajaran cuando quiso imitarla. Ella no lo miraba, sino que prestaba atención al movimiento de sus manos; y algún error debió cometer Walden, porque ella lo sujetó y acomodó sus dedos, para enseñarle cómo debía presionar la tierra.

—Tienes que calmarte —dijo—. Ser brusco no funcionará. Es como… acomodar la almohada antes de dormir.

—Yo la golpeo —murmuró sin dejar sus movimientos. Ella rio (una risa verdadera) y agregó:

—Qué bruto. ¿Cuáles son las plantas que más te dan problemas? ¿Cuál fue la última que intentaste matar?

Los hombros de Walden bajaron y sus ojos se cerraron. No podía evitar bajar sus defensas, sobre todo porque ella parecía tan decidida a ayudarlo, aún si fuera por mero interés personal. Tragó saliva y supo que lo único que le quedaba hacer en ese momento, era confiar.

—Con el _diente del diablo_.

Ella arrugó su nariz y añadió más tierra.

—La detesto. Que esa _cosa_ escupa sangre es… espeluznante. Pero…

—¿…Solo hay que saber cómo tratarlas?

Ella volvió a reír. Esa risa dulce, de una niña pequeña; la risa de una caprichosa princesita.

—Exacto.

* * *

 **III**

Estar en la otra cara del knut era divertido.

Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Walden cuando fue el turno de Narcissa de ser la estudiante. Sobre todo porque, lo último que esperaba, era verla tan pálida mientras se aferraba a su ejemplar de _Animales Fantásticos y dónde Encontrarlos._ Era casi como si toda su arrogancia se hubiera desvanecido, dejando tras de sí los pedazos de su orgullo herido. Aun así, se dijo mientras la observaba sentarse frente a él, Narcissa había encontrado el tiempo para arreglarse y lucir tan pulcra y guapa como siempre.

—La mitad de estas criaturas no son peligrosas —dijo él, mirando el nombre de los animales que Narcissa había escrito en un pergamino—. De hecho, algunas de las plantas que manejas son más agresivas, ¿cómo es que eso no te afecta?

—Los animales no me gustan —declaró ella con una sencillez abrumadora. Macnair esperaba que le dijera que les tenía miedo o que no podía controlarlos, pero no eso—. Son salvajes, requieren mucha atención…

—¿No es lo mismo con las plantas? —preguntó él, dudoso.

—Por supuesto que no —reprochó de inmediato, lanzándole una mirada indignada—. Las plantas, naturalmente requieren cuidados, pero las criaturas mágicas son una _responsabilidad._ ¡A un arbusto no tengo que ponerle un nombre y darle de comer cinco veces al día! ¡No debo acariciarla! ¡No tengo que sacar a una planta a pasear para que pueda…!

—Entiendo el punto —interrumpió él, antes de que Narcissa entrara en modo histérico—. Lo que no te gusta son las responsabilidades. Algo que requiera más atención que tú misma.

Su cabello rubio, ese día atado, brilló cuando ella inclinó y le cayeron unos pocos destellos de luz.

— Ni siquiera tengo una lechuza o un gato —aceptó y levantó ligeramente sus brazos, como si estuviera confesando un crimen—. Seguramente soy alérgica a cualquiera de esas cosas. Me basta con aprender qué hechizos debo usar para defenderme de ellos. No necesito amar a los animales como lo haces tú. Así que ni siquiera intentes empaparme de cariño hacia ellos. No lo haré.

Walden levantó una ceja al escucharla, pero no dijo nada. Le mostró las imágenes de la primera criatura, un lethifold, y trató de explicarle los detalles básicos. La había estudiado antes, y estaba convencido de que Narcissa podría aprenderse fácilmente los detalles si no estuviera tan preocupada pensado que cualquiera de esas criaturas podrían acercársele y tocarla. Era una de esas personas que aprenderían todo, siempre y cuando se mantuvieran muy lejos de su objeto de estudio.

—Tampoco entiendo por qué estudiamos dragones —se quejó después de un rato—. ¡Están en reservas protegidas! Si en determinado caso me encontrara con un dragón mientras camino por Londres, lo último que haría sería ver de qué color son sus escamas.

—Tu lógica es bastante peculiar —murmuró él, mientras dibujaba algo que pretendía ser un dragón. Alzó el pergamino—. ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Un perrito con alas? —preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos en dirección al dibujo—. ¿Un caballo alado?

—Así que su alteza también tiene sentido del humor.

—No lo tengo, es solo que tú dibujas horrendo. Creo que deberías dedicarte a amar a los animales, no a retratarlos.

—Si tanto lo detestas, ¿por qué tomaste Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? ¿Acaso quieres trabajar en algo donde sea indispensable ese TIMO?

—¿Qué dices? —Ella levantó una ceja en una expresión de pura incredulidad—. Claro que no. Ni siquiera me he planteado trabajar en mi vida.

—¿Piensas sobrevivir de la fortuna familiar? —se mofó, pero a ella no le causó gracia. Narcissa observó hacia su lado izquierdo y buscó por todas las mesas cercanas, deteniéndose en una durante más tiempo del que parecía necesario, así que Walden miró también. Allá, en la mesa más lejana, un chico rubio, Lucius Malfoy, intercambiaba palabras con otro mientras fingían hacer la tarea. Lucius debió sentir sus miradas porque alzó el rostro pero al darse cuenta de quién era, volvió su atención a su acompañante.

Walden no era ningún idiota, así que no tardó en comprender la fría expresión de Narcissa, su pose orgullosa: la aceptación de su destino. Él sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo; especialmente el mundo de los llamados _Sagrados Veintiocho._

—Entiendo —dijo, y solo para romper la tensión del momento, comentó—: En realidad, no me gustan los animales.

Toda la atención de Narcissa se desvió hacia él, haciéndole sentir un ridículo vuelco en su estómago.

—No te creo.

—Es verdad —insistió él, sin saber por qué sentía esa apremiante necesidad de que le creyera; de que sus ojos azules solo lo miraran a él—. Soy bueno en esta materia, pero no _amo_ a los animales. En realidad… me causan repulsión.

Aquella declaración pareció impresionar lo suficiente a Narcissa, quien lo miró durante un largo rato, como si, finalmente, algo que había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo de pronto tuviera lógica.

—Tú fuiste el que causó el incidente con aquel Puffskein —declaró, no preguntó. Walden, incómodo, desvió su mirada hacia el dibujo que hizo, aplastándolo con su mano. No sabía que los rumores se habían extendido tanto como para que una chica como Narcissa lo hubiera escuchado.

—Fue un _accidente_ —murmuró, tomando una pluma para comenzar a escribir cualquier cosa que le ayudara a dar a entender que no tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

El _incidente_ había ocurrido un año atrás. Al parecer, el profesor había decidido que su clase merecía un descanso, porque les entregó unos puffskein para cuidar. Aquella criatura, mimosa y tierna, no requería mucha atención y no era peligrosa. Era tranquila, dulce y comía cualquier cosa que le dieras. Siempre que lo tocabas, producía un agradable ronroneo que aumentaba si lo abrazabas.

No había dificultades en algo así. Ni siquiera requería grandes cuidados. Y aun así, el puffskein de Macnair fue encontrado muerto. Envenenado por acónito, según se supo después, que la criatura había extraído del desorden que Walden tenía en su cama, aunque él argumentó que no sabía que los efectos tóxicos de la planta podrían dañar a un animal que, si pudiera, se comería hasta el pelo del gato de su compañera. Pareció tan honesto en lo que dijo, que le creyeron, aunque eso invariablemente bajó su calificación en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Herbología, donde la profesora Sprout lo obligó a aprenderse y repetir todas las características, mágicas y normales, del acónito.

 _Un desagradable incidente_ , habían dicho. Inclusive Andrómeda, que fue quien le contó eso, en una de esas tardes frente a la chimenea, donde ella parecía evitar hablar demasiado de sí misma y prefería contarle a Narcissa sobre lo que ocurría con sus compañeros de cualquier curso.

Sin embargo, ahora, con Walden evitando su mirada y aquella confesión de que en realidad repudiaba a los animales, mientras aquel extraño incidente rondaba en su mente…

—No fue un simple descuido, ¿cierto? —aseveró ella, regresando su mirada hacia el libro. El tono de su voz fue neutral, así que él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, preguntándose en qué momento Narcissa se incorporaría y se iría indignada al comprender que él no afirmó ni negó nada, pero había dejado la puerta abierta para que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones, aunque estas no fueran nada halagadoras para su persona. Después de todo, ¿qué sentido tenía profundizar o destrozar algo que apenas intentaba ser una leve amistad basada en un interés común?

—Si no tienes deseos de estudiar hoy… —comenzó Walden, porque lo último que quería era que Narcissa sintiera compasión. Era irritante pensar que alguien como él pudiera causar un sentimiento así.

—No seas tonto —masculló ella, empujando su libro hacia él y arrebatándole el feo dibujo del dragón que había hecho—. No quiero repasar otra vez esta ridícula lección sobre los dragones. Estoy harta de que el profesor también me diga que debo mejorar en detalles como estos. Así que, ¿cuál es la importancia de las escamas azules?

Walden se tomó unos minutos para responder. Para cuando logró recuperar su voz, Narcissa lo miraba impaciente, cansada de esperar cuando ella ni siquiera estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

—El veneno —explicó, sonriendo sutilmente sin darse cuenta, mientras señalaba una imagen—. Si tu piel es excesivamente delicada, un simple roce puede ocasionar que se corroa…

Con el paso de los días, los estudios, los animales y las plantas continuaron aumentando. Las reuniones en la biblioteca y detrás de los invernaderos empezaron a ser menos incómodas y con más conversaciones alejadas de los estudios. Nada extraño, considerando que desde el inicio habían establecido que aquellas clases extras duraran cuanto fuera necesario. Además, tal y como Narcissa acertadamente lo había pronosticado, a nadie le resultaba raro, más allá de unas cuantas e inofensivas bromas que pudieran surgir alrededor de ello.

Frases como: « _Eh, Macnair, Black tiene que ser una estudiante muy mala si aceptó desesperadamente tu ayuda. ¿No quieres presentármela?_ » o «¿ _De verdad puedes pasar tanto tiempo con ella? ¡Todo mundo sabe que su carácter es el de una princesa demandante! No lo soportes solo porque es guapa, ¿eh?_ », solían ser las que Walden más escuchaba. A veces sentía la apremiante necesidad de defender a Narcissa, pero nunca se dejaba llevar por eso. No decía nada. En otras ocasiones, le molestaba, y al mismo tiempo le parecía absurdo que nadie los relacionara sentimentalmente luego del tiempo que pasaban juntos. Inclusive los profesores aceptaban con naturalidad y gusto su compañerismo, sobre todo porque Sprout y Kettleburn habían notado la mejoría en sus respectivas clases. Y aunque debía estar satisfecho con ello, lo que Walden sentía era una irritación que aumentaba cada maldito día, siempre que se reunían.

—¿Cuándo florecerán estos malditos tulipanes? —preguntó en uno de esos días. Se encontraba de mal humor porque había escuchado a unas tontas niñas de tercero asegurar que el más atractivo de los Ravenclaw de sexto le había pedido una cita a Narcissa. Si era cierto o no, Walden no lo sabía, pero aquello no lograba que su humor mejorara.

—Solo han pasado unas cuantas semanas. Ya crecerán —dijo Narcissa, a su lado, sin darse cuenta de la batalla interna de su acompañante porque, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a verlo gruñir todo el tiempo, sin buenas razones para ello. Además, estaba demasiado ocupada en hacer un pequeño invernadero que cubriera a sus macetas. Según lo que le había dicho, eran plantas resistentes al frío, pero era mejor mantenerlas protegidas de cualquier inclemencia del tiempo.

—¿Y si ya murieron? Quizá las maté antes de que nacieran…

—Pero qué pesimista eres —dijo, riéndose y deteniendo sus movimientos para mirarlo.

Para Walden, Narcissa nunca se vio tan hermosa como en esa tarde, mirándolo a él y solo a él en ese solitario paraíso que habían creado, con los últimos rayos de un perezoso sol cayendo sobre sus ojos, con su uniforme con rastros de tierra, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, con la más pequeña y sincera de sus sonrisas dibujada en su rostro.

Él se estremeció sin una buena razón. Tembloroso, levantó una mano y la colocó en la mejilla suave de Narcissa, y un extraño júbilo brotó en su interior cuando ella no lo alejó, sino que también lo miró, indecisa y ansiosa, porque sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. La rubia le echó una mirada a su alrededor, antes de animarse a acercar un poco su rostro, lo suficiente para decirle sin palabras que sí, estaba bien, que podía continuar.

El roce fue breve: una pequeña unión de labios. No era cómodo ni ansioso, pero la torpeza de Narcissa al intentar acercarse, le hacía creer a Walden que era la primera vez que besaba. Era poco probable, dedujo, pero no importaba en ese momento, porque Narcissa se aferró a su ropa cuando él intentó separarse de ella.

Ella no quería que terminara, así que Walden decidió, maldita sea, aprovecharse de ello, porque le gustaba y porque era una forma de callar a las voces de sus compañeros, cuando se burlaban de él, asegurando que si no fuera por sus clases, Narcissa nunca le hubiera hablado a alguien como él.

Y así, el beso se prolongó durante muchos más minutos de los que Walden alguna vez imaginó.

* * *

 **IV**

Ocurrió un martes cualquiera.

Walden estaba caminando entre los altos estantes de la biblioteca, buscando un libro que pudiera ayudarles a estudiar a los kappas ( _Son japoneses_ , había dicho Narcissa, _¿por qué tenemos que conocer de ellos?_ ), que eran una de las criaturas con las que ella menos se entendía. Sus dedos viajaron por los viejos lomos de los libros, deteniéndose al escoger uno. Cuando estaba hojeándolo en busca de información que fuera útil, escuchó una voz que de inmediato lo irritó. Sabiendo perfectamente la razón de ello, Walden cerró el libro y bufó, decidido a alejarse, sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, una segunda voz lo detuvo cuando la escuchó pronunciar el nombre de alguien que sí le interesaba.

—¿No te preocupa que Black pase tanto tiempo con Macnair, Lucius? —preguntó la voz—. Después de todo, ella es _tu_ prometida…

—Pero qué tonterías dices —respondió Lucius con arrogancia y leve rastro de diversión—. ¿Por qué crees que ella miraría a alguien tan desagradable como Macnair? Es _ridículo._ E inclusive, si por alguna extraordinaria razón le gustara, no es necesario hacer algo tan ridículo como luchar por ella, dado que yo soy con quien, al final, deberá unirse siempre. Soy el ganador en una competencia en la que ni siquiera estoy participando.

Tenía razón y Walden lo sabía, porque Narcissa no lo miraba ni le sonreía en público: solo cuando estaban apartados de otras personas o en lugares donde nadie los vería, era cuando ella se animaba acercarse de una manera más íntima, con mayor interés. A él no le había importado hasta ese momento cuando, tras oír a Lucius Malfoy, entendió por qué ella lo hacía: no quería verse involucrada en problemas con su familia y con quien era su prometido. Podía juguetear a escondidas con otros, pero a fin de cuentas, ella tenía un _compromiso_ que no rompería por nadie.

Mucho menos por alguien como Macnair.

Walden no regresó a la mesa donde Narcissa continuaba entendiendo, gracias a uno de los feos dibujos de Walden, las distintas partes de un kappa. En cambio, durante más de veinte minutos anduvo por los pasillos de Hogwarts a grandes zancadas, con las palabras de Malfoy haciendo eco en su mente. Él sabía (demonios, que lo colgaran si no supiera cuánto) que no tenía sentido hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua por un detalle que era cierto, pero no podía evitarlo: nunca había sido bueno para dominar su temperamento cuando todo parecía haberse ido a la mierda. No le gustaba que las cosas salieran de su control, ¿acaso no por eso, tal y como Narcissa había adivinado, él había dejado aposta aquellas hojas de acónito cerca del puffskein?

Walden no era un ningún idiota. Él sabía, no tan en el fondo como le gustaba creer, que existía una parte de él, retorcida y extraña, que amaba el sufrimiento de las cosas bellas, dulces o tiernas. Por eso, cuando en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas le ordenaron cuidar a ese primoroso puffskein, él lo encontró tan adorable que fue repugnante.

 _Las cosas bellas,_ se decía, _no se acercan a las personas horrendas, como yo. Se ensucian; dejan de ser hermosas, se contaminan. Las cosas bellas están hechas para las cosas bellas._

¿No por eso nadie creía que Narcissa fuera capaz de fijarse en alguien como él? Una persona tan hermosa como ella no miraría a alguien tan feo como él; por eso, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que ellos, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasaran juntos, no podrían ser otra cosa más que amigos.

 _Esta princesa tiene su príncipe, Walden, y en algún momento se va a casar con él._

Qué infantil y dramático sonaba, pero para alguien que nunca había sentido nada como propio, era como si aquello estrujara algo, quizá su corazón. Sin embargo, en lugar de sentir dolor o tristeza, se sorprendió sintiendo rabia y enfado; descubrió que tenías deseos de hacer daño.

Se detuvo agitado frente a los tulipanes que Narcissa y él habían sembrado. Esos malditos tulipanes que tanto detestaba, porque algún día serían bellos. Entonces, sujetando su varita y apuntando en dirección hacia ellos, Macnair murmuró un hechizo que terminó destrozando casi todas las macetas donde reposaban unas perezosas semillas que ya jamás germinarían.

 _A fin de cuentas, su belleza también era efímera._

Narcissa, que durante varias horas había estado buscando a Walden desde que la había dejado sin aviso en la biblioteca, sintió que perdía el aliento cuando, al mirar detrás de los invernaderos, descubrió a los tulipanes destrozados. Se agachó, recogiendo uno de los bulbos que pronto hubiera dado unas pequeñas hojitas y lo apretó en sus manos. ¿Walden había hecho eso? Y si era así, ¿por qué? Levantó la vista y notó que desde donde estaba, se veía una entrada al Bosque Prohibido. ¿Quizás…?

Nerviosa (asustada en realidad), caminó hacia la entrada del bosque, suplicando porque Andrómeda apareciera y la detuviera, regañándola por hacer tonterías. Nada de eso ocurrió, claro, pero no fue necesario que entrara en el bosque, porque cuando colocó su mano en el tronco del primer árbol, Macnair salía del lugar, con unos pasos torpes y una mirada perdida. Tenía gotas de sangre en su mejilla y su mano, la que sostenía su varita, estaba temblando. Narcissa ahogó un jadeó, pero sus pisadas bastaron para llamar la atención de Walden, quien suavizó su mirada al contemplara y le sonrió con ternura.

—Te lo dije, Cissy —murmuró él, llamándola por primera vez con el nombre cariñoso con el que sus hermanas lo hacían—. Al igual que a ti, no me gustan los animales.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dirigieron.

Walden no volvió a buscar la mirada Narcissa, y ella no hizo algún intento por buscar una explicación a su extraño comportamiento y los tulipanes destrozados. Algunos días después, ella se enteró de que Macnair había sido expulsado de clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas. Los rumores que circulaban hablaban de que había matado a tres kneazles, pero como aseguraba que había sido en defensa personal, no podían aplicar un castigo más severo.

A veces se cruzaban en los pasillos, en la biblioteca o en sala común de Slytherin, pero nadie notó (y si alguien lo hizo, prefirió no decir nada), su distanciamiento porque, al fin y al cabo, solo habían sido compañeros de estudio.

A principios de enero, cuando casi no había estudiantes en colegio a causa de las vacaciones, la profesora Sprout descubrió que, bajo un fuerte hechizo de protección, cuatro hermosos tulipanes amarillos habían florecido. Y los tulipanes siguieron floreciendo muchos años después, a pesar de que aquellos que los cultivaron se olvidaron de ellos.

Walden Macnair terminó trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia como verdugo. Narcissa se casó con Lucius Malfoy y cumplió su perfecto destino.

A veces Walden la recordaba, como en aquella tarde, mucho tiempo después, cuando uno de sus jefes llegó y le dijo:

—Macnair, tenemos un trabajo para ti. Un hipogrifo atacó a un estudiante, al chico del Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, así que, naturalmente, tendrás que ejecutarlo.

Y cuando volvió a pisar Hogwarts, con su hacha en mano y listo para quitar una vida, viejos tiempos volvieron a él cuando vio unos tulipanes amarillos floreciendo detrás los invernaderos y, caminando cerca de ellos pero sin prestarles atención, un chico rubio que de inmediato reconoció, porque aunque físicamente se parecía a su padre, tenía la misma arrogancia y el andar cuidadoso y elegante de su madre.

A veces Narcissa también lo recordaba, aunque no por su voluntad. Curiosamente, fue su esposo y su hijo quienes lo trajeron de vuelta a su memoria, al decir:

—Me llegó una carta del Ministerio. Walden Macnair será quien ejecute a la asquerosa bestia que dañó a Draco.

No obstante, no dejaban de ser solo recuerdos. Por eso, cuando Narcissa se agobiaba, cuando Lucius y Draco eran demasiado para ella en esa enorme mansión, caminaba en silencio hacia su jardín y descansaba, tomando té. Cuando el presente era demasiado triste y la añoranza del pasado la golpeaba, ella miraba hacia las flores y recordaba aquel instante del pasado, donde todo en su vida alguna vez ser pareció ser perfecto.

Entonces, Cissy sonreía con tristeza al mirar los hermosos tulipanes amarillos que siempre le recordarían a Walden, a su odio por los animales y a sus horrendos dibujos con los que había aprendido a salir adelante.

 **Floriografía**

 _El lenguaje de las flores_

 **«Tulipán amarillo;**

 _Amor sin esperanza»._

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

He de admitir que siempre he sentido debilidad por Narcissa Malfoy, y me la imagino vanidosa, arrogante, toda una princesita que en realidad y a su peculiar manera, sabía amar. **Dalia,** espero de verdad que no te haya aburrido semejante historia xD, y que, aunque sea un poquito, la hayas disfrutado. Discúlpame si se han ido algunos dedazos por allí u.u.

¡Fue un verdadero placer ser poder realizar tus peticiones! ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
